


Interlude

by BigSciencyBrain, minikate



Series: Refuge(中文版) [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve勉為其難地回到了紐約，然後Fury局長要求他回到SHIELD。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Interlude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644824) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



> 故事發生在Thor :The Dark World之後，Captain America :TheWinter Soldier之前，Agents of SHIELD第一季中間。  
> 這篇連接了兩部電影中間的空白，之後的故事會發生在Captain America :The Winter Soldier之後。

 

「Rogers隊長。」

 

Steve停下動作。他沒有抬頭，決定先把為來年春天而準備的鬱金香球莖種好。把鬆軟的泥土挖出一個一個小洞，他小心地把球莖一一種下去。「Coulson探員。」

 

一雙擦得閃亮的黑色皮鞋走進Steve的視野。「我們一位共同的朋友說你想和我談話。」

 

「我希望你能夠回答一些問題。」Steve將土填回小坑然後輕輕壓平。直起身子，拖下園丁手套前他用手背擦了下額頭。「有關紐約。」

 

「我知道你要問什麼。」

 

「你知道？」Steve終於轉身看向Phil Coulson。他看起來就和Loki暫時地殺了他之前沒兩樣。

 

Phil微笑。「我想Loki知道你可能會有疑問。他交給我一個訊息。留給你的。」

 

Steve保持他的表情空白。「一個訊息？」

 

「他說有許多時候人們需要作可怕的事情。他別無選擇，那是唯一的一條路。」Coulson走向前。「他說他是為了你這麼作。」

 

Steve吞了口口水。感覺心裡一沉。

 

Coulson繼續。「他說我們必須相信他是我們的敵人，如果不這麼作地球和Asgard都會被攻陷。而如果復仇者們不相信我已死亡將不會存活。然後他救了我。或者說，至少，他給了我足夠時間好讓Fury能把我帶回來。」

 

「他救了你。」Steve愣愣地重覆著。他覺得他應該感到驚訝，而在知道自己活了一輩子不完全記得的日子之後，沒有任何事能讓他驚訝了。Coulson的解釋沒有給他答案，卻讓他理解Loki確實處於一個十分棘手的情況中。但願他能記起Loki試著在保護他遠離什麼。

 

「我不認為你有更好的理解來解釋Loki的行為。我必須承認我很好奇他告訴我的話和那些話所代表的意思。」

 

Steve將手套丟入原本裝著球莖的水桶內，收拾好他的工具。「我不知道是平行宇宙或是另一個人生。我知道我和Loki在一起好幾年，甚至好幾十年，他那時候和現在不一樣。」

 

「然後這個？」Coulson朝旅館和圍繞他們的花園示意。「我聽說你買了一間旅館。」

 

「技術上來說，是Tony的。」

 

「你住在這裡嗎？」

 

「一間街區外的小屋。我只是負責營運旅館，照顧花園。這是間安靜的小旅館。」

 

他要Coulson跟著他走，在往旅館後門的路上把園藝工具放在一間小倉庫內。他在廚房水槽把雙手洗乾淨，得到主廚Lucas的一個怒容。Coulson一路跟著Steve走到餐廳；Steve在吧檯挑了一個位置，等著Coulson在他旁邊坐好。

 

「我認為Loki在我身上使用了Chitauri的權杖，為了取走我的記憶。我記得瑣碎片段，一些對話。一天在某處，另一天又在他處。足夠讓我知道我還漏失了一大部分。」

 

「頭痛？」

 

「有。」他在聽到腳步聲靠近時停下並等待。

 

Miranda從後門走向吧檯朝兩人微笑了下。「跟平常一樣嗎，Steve？我能為你的朋友準備些什麼呢？」

 

「茶，如果不會太麻煩的話。」Coulson微笑著回應。

 

「沒問題。」她回到廚房。

 

Coulson將雙手放在吧檯上，環顧餐廳。「你是為了Loki離開紐約嗎？」

 

他已經問自己這個問題上百次了。「這個地方…這裡讓我感覺像是家。我不知道為什麼，但我知道這個地方很重要。從某種角度。如果SHIELD需要我，他們知道到哪裡找我。」

 

「你想Loki會回來嗎？」

 

「Loki已經死了。」

 

Coulson安靜了一段長長的時間。「死亡可以是件有趣的事情，Rogers隊長，而Asgard人是很難被殺死的。如果整個宇宙裡有誰我不會把他排除在外，那就是Loki。」

 

Steve也有想過這件 事。他知道，近乎是直覺，Loki是個倖存者；那是其中一個他從不曾詢問關於Loki死亡細節的原因。如果他不知道真相，那他就還能想像仍然有方法讓他活 下來。「我記得他試著從某個人身上得到資訊。某個他害怕的人。即使他有告訴過我那是某人或某物，我現在也不記得了。」

 

「但這就表示有個比Loki更糟的什麼在外面。」

 

「糟多了。」Miranda帶著一壺熱茶和一大杯檸檬水再次出現時，Steve擠出一個微笑向她道謝。

 

「你告訴Thor了嗎？」

 

Steve搖頭，啜了一口檸檬水。「我知道這聽起來會有多瘋狂，Coulson探員。我不知道該告訴他什麼。也許現在都無所謂了。」他低頭注視著檸檬水一小會兒。「你呢？這些日子你都在做些什麼？」

 

「我有了自己的隊伍。他們很青澀，但都有在進步。」

 

「如果你需要幫忙。」Steve沒有往下說完，知道Coulson了解他未竟的話語。「或者你就只是想要待在一個安靜的地方。這裡很小，但Lucas煮的燉肉還不賴。」

 

當他向Dobbs先生出價 要買下整間旅館時沒有想太多。Stanley Dobbs很高興地買了一臺Winnebago露營車，然後出發去拜訪他的孫兒們。Lucas和Miranda夫婦之前向Dobbs租下餐廳經營，但 Steve免去了租金讓他們繼續營業。呃，技術上來說，是Tony給了他們那張租約。作為回報，他們告訴Steve如果他想要的話，歡迎他從此以後的每一 餐都來餐廳報到。

 

「你對救援行動擅長嗎？」

 

Steve聳聳肩。「有足夠多次的經驗。需要把某人撤出來？」

 

「不是現在，但我會把這件事記著。」Coulson遲疑了下。「有一件事。」

 

「我不會告訴任何人你還活著。」

 

「十分感激。當時機正確了，我想要親口告訴其他人。」他低頭看著自己的茶。「如果你不介意我問的話，你怎麼知道的？」

 

「一個夢，一個幻覺，又或是一個記憶。有時候很難區別。」

 

對話轉向SHIELD；這 是個比談論Loki安全的主題。他們喝完茶和檸檬水，Steve說服Coulson留下夠長的時間吃完一份三明治，再一次保證在他的隊伍需要時提供幫助。 Coulson離開前兩人握了握手，然後Steve走回花園。現在將近傍晚了。他花了一個小時劈柴，把它們整齊疊放在旅館花園的火坑邊。

 

當他把斧頭放到一旁，Miranda找到了他，手上提著一個外帶袋子。「這是一些寬麵條和我做的迷迭香麵包。」她把袋子塞到Steve手中。

 

「你真的不需要…」他開口。

 

「我想要。現在別讓它們進了垃圾桶。」

 

「我不會的。」他保證。

 

他居住的小屋沿著一號公路走一小段就到 了。整間房子不大，建築風格是和旅館相同的石牆與原木梁柱。小小的客廳有一個開放式壁爐；他只擺了張沙發，皮革扶手椅，和腳踏凳。航海風格的廚房雖小但還 堪用。他好不容易將一張king size的床擺進樓上的臥室，幾乎將房間塞滿了。

 

他在進屋時打開電燈，看了看客廳；牆上沒有圖畫裝飾，沒有任何東西讓它看起來像個家。他在搬進來後所收集到的一疊書整齊地堆放在扶手椅旁，等待他去買書架來安置。他仍然不確定他在這裡做什麼以及他為什麼要強迫自己留下來。

 

也許部分的他仍然期待著Loki可以找到回家的路。

 

深吸一口氣，他將那些念頭推開。SHIELD的心理醫師鼓勵他在SHIELD之外建立自己的生活，這就是了；Steve Rogers，旅館管理人兼園丁。他因為這想法小小微笑了下。

 

他將裝著食物的袋子拿到廚房冰起來，等他餓了再來處理。流理臺前有個窗戶可以看見大海；就是這個景觀說服他買下這間小屋。他考慮加蓋一個小邊屋，也許是間日光室，能夠讓他拿來當作畫室；儘管他應該先好好想想怎麼償還Tony的贊助。

 

當他檢查手機，他有來自 Tony和Natasha的三通未接來電和許多簡訊。他一一回復，雖然他不覺得自己有什麼好說。他們仍然期待他會找到他所追尋的事物然後回到紐約。也許有 天他會的；他已經停止猜測之後會發生什麼。他的手機因為Tony又傳來的一封簡訊響了一下，他想知道Steve能不能穿著美國隊長制服參加Stark企業 的聖誕派對。他無視了那一封。

 

把水壺放到爐上，他回到客廳生火。當火勢穩定了，他將金屬爐柵擺好，然後上樓洗澡換衣服。他洗得很快，不想再記起更多有關Loki的回憶，然後套上一件法蘭絨睡褲，一件T恤和大件的毛衣。一雙柔軟的室內鞋讓他腳底遠離冰冷的木製和石製地板。

 

下樓回到客廳，他檢查了壁 爐的火勢後又加入一段木頭。廚房，水壺發出哨聲。他關掉爐火，將一包即溶可可粉倒入馬克杯時分心看著海上的落日，然後倒入熱水。心不在焉地，他把寬麵條放 進微波爐中加熱。他的手機在長桌上嗡嗡作響。小心平衡著盤子和馬克杯，他抓起手機回到客廳，把自己安頓在扶手椅上。溫暖且發出細小聲響的壁爐令人感到沉 靜。

 

用餐的時候，他的手機響了 兩次。當他一吃完，他立刻拿出來檢查。有兩封來自Tony的照片簡訊。一張是快樂大笑著的Thor，握著一大杯啤酒。第二張照片則是Tony、Thor和 一個Steve不認識的人。他們都手拿一杯啤酒，但那陌生人在照片裡看起來不像Thor或Tony那樣興奮。

 

他回傳簡訊。 _那新來的人是誰？_

  
_Asgard_ _派來的。不像Thor那樣好玩。_   


 

Steve認為任何人第一次到地球不用Tony Stark攪和其中就夠混亂了。他的手機又響了。  


_你一定要回紐約過聖誕節。Natasha不讓我放聖誕樹除非你答應幫忙裝飾。她好難對付。_

 

Steve微笑。他沒有注意日子的流逝；這個地方感覺像是遺落在時間之外。他從來沒有想到要擺一棵聖誕樹或任何節日裝飾。當他要回覆Tony他無法離開旅館那麼久的時候，他想到了Miranda有個兄弟正在城裡掙扎著四處求職。

 

他撥了旅館電話，等待某人接起來。「Miranda？」

 

「Steve！發生什麼事了嗎？寬麵條味道如何？」

 

「很美味。沒有什麼問題。」他停了一下，試著整裡他的思緒。「我要回紐約過節，但是不想就這樣丟下旅館。我知道Judy可以自己一個人處理日常清潔，而電腦處理了大部份訂房事務，但我不想要求她也把櫃檯工作接下來。」

 

「如果餐廳不會太忙的話我能夠幫忙她。」

 

「你們已經有夠多事要作 了。但你有提到過你的兄弟。這不是最吸引人的工作，地點也不是在市區，但距離也不會太遠。妳覺得他會有興趣嗎？當我必須遠行的時候，能有個左右手就太好 了。」他從來沒有解釋過他是誰或在作什麼事情，只有他在紐約的那份工作需要常常旅行，時常需要一些小小的關注。當然，他還在等待SHIELD允許他回到前 線，而他不知道何時才會實現。

 

「我會問他。」Miranda迅速回答。「謝謝你想到他，Steve。」

 

「嘿，對我來說是個雙贏啊。我需要在這一兩天知道他的回覆。」

 

「你明天早上就可以知道了。我可以給他你的電話嗎？或者更好的是，我請他明天一早開車過來，這樣你就可以先和他談一談。」

 

「謝謝，Miranda。」他和她道別然後掛掉電話。

 

他再看了一次Tony寄給他的照片，再次因為Thor臉上的表情而微笑。最後，他回覆了Tony最新的那條簡訊。

_  
跟Natasha說在我到達之前不要開始裝飾聖誕樹。_

  


******

 

Steve到達時紐約正壟罩在寒冷與厚重白雪中。他將皮夾克的拉鍊全部拉起，走入呼嘯的寒風中招來一臺計程車。

 

一開始他並未打算長留舊金山，所以幾乎所有他的衣服和重要物品都還留在紐約；那時他甚至沒有用到行李箱。這讓旅行更加容易，卻也清楚明白地表示了他現在奇異地不上不下的狀況。

 

路上的交通因為擠滿節日的 購物人潮和遊客而喧囂不已。車子緩緩駛過街口時，Steve心不在焉地看向車窗外充滿活潑裝飾的商店櫥窗和穿著聖誕老人裝的人們。廣播正放著聖誕歌曲，但 音量不大只讓他聽到片段旋律。終於他們在Stark大樓前停下了車子。Steve伸手握住門把。

 

「聖誕快樂。」司機突然開口。這是他在整段行程中第一次說話。

 

「謝謝。」Steve不自覺地回答。

 

司機對他微笑。「你切勿放棄希望，隊長。」

 

Steve不知道該如何回 應那句話；它聽起來有些怪異。他不認為他會習慣一個完全的陌生人認出他是誰。再次向那司機道謝，Steve走下計程車。當他站在人行道抬頭看向Stark 大樓，部分的他希望回到加州，拿著一本書坐在壁爐旁的扶手椅上。花了一段時間他才認出站在大樓門前等待他的身影是誰。

 

Fury局長在他走近時點了下頭。「Cap。」

 

「什麼事情把你帶到了紐約，局長？」

 

「SHIELD可能需要你的幫助。」Fury的指頭向上比了比。「Romanov探員有更多細節，她可以跟你作個簡報。如果你有興趣的話。」

 

Steve把手插入夾克口袋。他不確定他想要離開加州，但他知道這是因為他那沒有理性的希望，他希望某天Loki可能會回來，然後這世界就可以再次變得有意義。「你確定要我回來？」

 

「我們需要你回來。」

 

他抬頭看著大樓。「你什麼時候需要回覆？」

 

「不論你有沒有答應，都讓Romanov知道。」Fury邁步離開門口，顯然已說完此行他所有要說的話。「聖誕快樂，Rogers。」

 

「聖誕快樂，長官。」他看著Fury的背影直到他坐進一臺黑色SUV的駕駛座。

 

雪花不斷落下，儘管站在人 行道，儘管他的鼻尖和耳朵凍得發紅，他無法說服自己的雙腳移動。除了一間因為他又失去的另一輩子而欠Tony的一間小旅館，沒有什麼事物讓他一定要留在加 州。至少被凍在一座冰山中不是一件私人事務；而Loki蓄意取走他的記憶這件事讓情況更糟糕。現在Loki死了，他也永遠無法問他為什麼了。

 

帶著一顆沉重的 心，Steve走向大樓門口。大廳被松枝和緞帶優美地裝飾著；為數眾多的聖誕裝飾閃亮著光芒，因為大樓空調系統送出的暖風輕輕地搖晃。經過大門櫃臺時他揮 手打招呼，走進電梯時從口袋拿出他的通行證。上方樓層是屬於復仇者的區域，比大樓其餘樓層更加被保護。將卡片刷過電子感應區後一個綠燈亮起。

 

JARVIS的聲音在電梯上升時響起。「歡迎回來，Rogers隊長。」

 

「我不在的時候大樓怎麼樣呢？」

 

「我們設法讓Stark先生不要陷入太多麻煩。」Jarvis回答。「只有一間實驗室因為需要修復而關閉。有一場小火災。」

 

當電梯門在復仇者樓層打 開，迎接他的是一陣笑聲和節日音樂。他不確定自己聞到的味道是什麼─松香混合著肉桂和丁香─但那聞起來棒極了，讓他在走出電梯前就開始流口水。他走了幾步 後停下，Bobby Darin低聲哼唱著聖誕頌歌，隨著歌聲跳舞的Tony和Pepper抓住了他的注意力。Tony戴著一頂閃亮的派對帽，而Pepper苗條的身體被某人 用一條長長的銀色金蔥繞住，好像她就是一棵聖誕樹。

 

在Tony和Pepper 後面是一顆巨大的松樹。Clint和Natasha正有條不紊地整理一堆箱子，每個都裝滿了各樣用來裝飾聖誕樹的小飾品。Bruce拿著一本書和一杯茶坐 在一張扶手椅上。Steve聽到Thor隆隆的笑聲和屬於Jane Forster的柔軟笑聲從廚房傳出來。突然，他覺得好像有一隻手伸進胸膛緊緊揪住他的心臟。他想要留下永遠不再離開的同時也想要逃跑然後永遠不再回來。

 

「Steve！」Pepper是第一個注意到他的。她拉著Tony的手臂轉了一圈，笑著。「歡迎回家！」

 

「隊長回來了，」Tony大聲宣布，「裝飾行動開始。JARVIS，開始佈署小精靈。」

 

一打小小的噴射飛行機器盤 旋出現，一個放在地上的盒子迸開。Steve可以看到它們有螺旋槳，機械手臂的末端是鉗子狀；稱呼它們為小精靈真是太適合不過。Tony的機械工藝已經近 似於魔法了。他看著一臺臺小機器人盤旋在聖誕樹旁。Natasha打開一個箱子，裡面裝著易碎的玻璃球狀物，拿出一個隨意地拋向空中。一臺機器飛過來勾住 玻璃球上的金屬鉤，將它帶到樹旁。它繞過幾根枝枒，選定一根樹枝後降落，輕輕地把鉤子勾上松針。

 

「你們根本不需要我來作這件工作。」Steve一邊走近聖誕樹一邊說著。

 

Pepper挽住他的手臂，她的臉頰紅潤，然後把一個馬克杯塞到他手中。「我們當然需要你，Steve。」

 

Steve喝了一口杯中的液體，是加入了大量蘭姆酒的蛋酒。「謝謝。」

 

「舊金山如何呢？」

 

「很好很好。」注意到Natasha的好奇視線，他對她微微點了下頭。「那裡很平靜。歡迎你們來，如果你們偶爾想要透個氣的話。」

 

「Steven！吾友！」Thor穿著一件牛仔褲和緊緊繃在他肩膀和胸膛的＂我愛NY＂T恤。在他身旁的Jane顯得十分嬌小。

 

「Thor，你回來真是太好了。」他放開Pepper好和Thor握手，試著不要因為那老虎鉗似的手勁畏縮。關於Loki的回憶蜂擁而上，喧鬧著要求他的注意；他堅定地將它們推向腦後。「Asgard的狀況如何？」

 

「一切和平。」Thor的聲音裡有些東西告訴Steve這個和平得來十分之不易。

 

「太好了。」他想像了上百 種和Thor見面的方式，卻想不出一個圓滑的方式去詢問關於Loki的事情。不是關於他的死亡，而是他的人生。他想知道他們兩個在Asgard如兄弟般一 起長大成人，惹出各式麻煩然後解決的故事，但他不能要求Thor再次回憶那些心痛，不能在他不知道Loki有過另一個人生的時候。

 

「你應該知道。」Thor的聲音沙啞。「我的弟弟，Loki，已經前往Valhalla。他光榮地戰死。一名勇士應有的。」

 

Steve拉開他的手，假裝擔心手上的蛋酒要打翻了。他知道Thor在試著做什麼；藉著告訴他們Loki終究不僅僅是一名罪犯來減輕他的痛苦。Thor需要相信這件事，他需要其他人一起跟他相信這件事。他想起Coulson的話，想起那些破碎記憶中無人知曉的Loki。

 

話語在他好好想清楚前脫口而出。「我很高興。我很高興他不是孤獨一人。在最後。我知道他……我的意思是，我相信他愛你。你們一起被撫養，一起玩耍，一起戰鬥。到最後，這些才是真正重要的，對吧？」

 

Thor表情奇異地看著他。「感謝你，吾友。」

 

拼命地，Steve試著轉換話題。「Tony說Asgard派了人來。」

 

抓住這個較不個人的話題，Thor點頭並朝那人的方向揮揮手。「Brandr。Asgard最好的勇士之一。」

 

Steve朝Thor指示 的方向轉身。他走進房間時沒有注意到他，而那名Asgard人自他進來後也沒有開口說過話。他正雙臂抱胸靠著牆。他的表情沒有顯示出任何訊息；一副表現漠 不關心的完美面具。雖然不像Thor那般高壯，Brandr確實有著戰士的體型，淺褐色的頭髮，和明亮的藍綠色雙眼。他對Steve的出現只有以點頭當作 招呼，冷硬的表情沒有任何改變。

 

「嘿。」Steve尷尬地開口。他不知道為什麼Asgard要派人來地球也不確定自己能不能問這個問題。在他能想更多之前，Thor已經決定要幫忙裝飾聖誕樹，開始將一個一個小飾品拋向空中讓小機器人抓住。

 

Steve退到長沙發的一 角看著混亂展開。時不時地，他將眼光轉向Brandr然後發現那名Asgard人仍然注視著他。他將這現象歸類為不尋常，但置之不理。他試著不去想像如果 Loki在這裡，在他身旁會是什麼樣。當聖誕樹因為飾品的重量開始彎曲，Natasha從地板起身坐到Steve身旁。

 

「你覺得搬到華盛頓特區怎麼樣呢？」她語氣隨意地問著。「在史密森學會航空博物館有個美國隊長展覽。你應該去看看。那是校外教學的一大景點。」

 

他一邊思考著然後喝完蛋酒。也許一個改變─再一個改變─對他有好處。他還沒準備好回到紐約；他只在身旁看到紐約的鬼魂。他所愛的紐約已經消失，而這個新的城市就像是外星世界。

 

「SHIELD有個很棒的搬家計畫。」她繼續。

 

「妳不會放棄的，是吧？」她只以微笑當作回答。往後靠著沙發，他想著不知道Miranda的兄弟對於這份工作變成半永久性的看法如何。「妳是對的。是時候從那裡回來了。重新開始，繼續前行。」

 

她朝他眨了下眼。「我確定我們甚至可以找個好女孩讓你安定下來。」

 

他看向Tony，發現自己 曾預期Tony無法保守秘密。如果那件事仍是個秘密，那他大可以將它和那個幾乎不記得的人生一起束之高閣，就好像Loki取走記憶時也把那部分的他帶走 了。Loki想要他忘記是有理由的；如果他能的話也許比較好。他舉起馬克杯敬酒。「敬繼續前行。」

 

******

 

雪花不斷落下；被風吹動著，像是細小刀片般地劃過皮膚。Loki轉動著威士忌杯中的冰塊，這酒液苦澀一如Asgard蜜酒卻缺少它那令人欣慰的溫暖。他透過玻璃窗看著復仇者們然後什麼都感覺不到。

 

他告訴自己什麼都感覺不到。

 

畢竟，在這裡他不是Loki。他是Brandr，一名來自Asgard，Thor無法全心信任的戰士，而且沒有其他人認識他。

 

Steve記得；對於這件 事，他很確定。他在Steve的臉上看到，在他的聲音裡聽到。也許不是每件事，也許只是細小片段；但足夠讓他為Loki哀悼而其他人卻沒有。他記得足夠多 知道Loki從他那裡取走了什麼。喉嚨的灼燒感比不上那無處不在的扭曲痛苦。他在他的胸口，在他的指尖感覺到；在他的中心和邊緣全都感覺到那痛苦。

 

他沒有預想會發現Steve準備向前走，將那些模糊記憶拋在腦後。他曾希望─他無法鼓起勇氣承認他曾希望著什麼。一個奇蹟，可能；那個Steve可能會原諒他的愚蠢夢想。

 

轉動玻璃杯，他聽著冰塊撞擊在杯壁上的聲音。Steve相信他已經死了，而他不能向他表明自己的身分，還不能，在他確定他將Thanos完全從Asgard引開之前不行。無情地，他思忖也許Steve相信他已經死去會比較幸福。

 

「帶著榮耀。」他低聲說著。話語被寒風吹散在夜空。

 

他才不在乎榮耀。


End file.
